The present invention relates to a weatherstripping method and arrangement for doors and particularly to a new and improved formfitting weatherstripping arrangement.
With the current emphasis on fuel savings, in both summer and winter, it is important to have tight fitting doors. A secure structure would save air conditioning in the summer and heat in the winter. Conventional weatherstripping arrangements involve for example, felt strips mounted along the door edges or interlocking strips of metal along the edges of the door. The felt strips fail to stand up under the rigors of repeated door openings and closing and the interlocking metal edges are costly to install since they require installation by a specialist. Furthermore, the interlocking edges often become bent and it is then difficult to close the door.
In contrast to the conventional weatherstripping arrangements, the present invention proposes a simple and economical weatherstripping arrangement which can be readily installed by anyone. The only effort involved is nailing a wood lattice strip to the door jambs at a set distance therefrom, and taping the door surfaces opposite the lattice strips and then caulking the space between the jamb and strip with a conventional caulking gun. When the caulking compound, usually a silicone, rubber hardens and adhers to the lattice strip, the result is a tight formfitting door.